The Demon Of the Forgotten
by Bronzeapollo708
Summary: When Mard Geer used Memory of Death Natsu sees himself being sealed in a book of Zeref called Natsu learning himself that he too was a demon of Zeref destined to kill Zeref just the same as END. See his fight with E.N.D and learn his past. Full Summary Inside
1. Death has called your name

Well I have no idea why I'm starting a new story when I haven't even finished my first but whatever here is chapter one of The Demon Of the Forgotten

Full Summary: Demons are made of emotions and Natsu forgot that he was a demon for he had died 300+ years ago but when Mard Geer used his curse Memory of Death it all came back to him. Both Natsu and END have the potential to kill Zeref but END knew Natsu would get there first. So he set out to have Natsu "killed" which somewhat worked but didn't so to be sure Natsu was sealed away in his own book Natsu till Igneel found the book that END had kept hidden. The fight between END and Igneel wasn't because they wanted each other dead it was because Igneel wanted someone to raise as a son and one who could get the full power of dragon force. Igneel got away and END went to sleep in his book, which led to him getting sealed inside of it. Now to the present where Mard Geer used Memory of Death and Natsu remembers being sealed away by END and his life as a demon.

Side Facts to see how I came up with this:

1. Zeref saying Natsu can kill him.

2. The demons being created to kill him

3. END being the one able to kill Zeref

4. A long flame forgotten called the flames of emotions which Natsu owns and Demons being created from emotions

5. Natsu being 80 years old plus

6. Never say why Igneel and END were fighting only know that Igneel couldn't kill END

Thoughts = _"hey"_

Spells = **"Meteor"**

Talking = "Hey"

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail all rights and Characters go to respective owners

**~~Inside Memory of Death for Natsu~~ **

Natsu finds himself floating over what looked to be a field but is now a use to be warzone for END had just started to go through with his plan of killing Natsu. Natsu and breathing hard and on one knee and shouts "END what are you doing are mission is to Zeref not each other."

END who is also breathing hard replies "Yes our mission is to kill Zeref but I will be the one to do it, me END the strongest Demon of Zeref. I will be the one to kill him not you me and only me. You could get the power to kill him Natsu and I will not allow that so I'm going to end you here." He stores his power into his palm "Say goodbye Natsu" he shots the ball of darkness at Natsu creating an explosion and knocking him unconscious. The dust clears and Natsu is unconscious on the ground END grits his teeth "So I can't kill him but I can trap him inside his book." END walks up to Natsu and takes a book out of Natsu's pocket then says, **"For that demon that needs his rest, shall stay his time from where he started." ** With that said Natsu starts to fade away into the book and starts a to walk back to what is now today Tartarus.

He walks into the Library and put the book on the shelf but before he does he puts a chain and lock around the book.

**~~Natsu's POV/Third Person, Death Memory is done but is still trapped in void~~**

"What the heck is going on here, that book and the person and why does he have the same name as me?"

Someone who comes up behind Natsu says "This is your past the world that you and every demon of Zeref has forgotten besides END." I'm right now on the ground holding my head trying to understand what is happening ask, "Who are you?"

"That information is unneeded what is needed though is for you learn what has led to your "death" here." The person touches my head and I start to shout out in pain as if something has been unlocked in my head these video like moments fly by my eyes. Well in a since that isn't far off for they were locked away and whoever this person is opened it up and it came flooding in. I fall lying on the ground screaming and after a minute or two it does stop and I look up at the person who I can tell is a tall girl with black hair tan skin and the perfect hourglass figure and ask, "So I'm a forgotten demon?" The person nods "Now is not the time for this though you need to get back to your world and finish Mard Geer, then I'll answer any question you have." I shake his head sitting myself up "All I need is one answer how did I get with Igneel?"

She sits down next to me and sighs "Fine you can have this one answer before you go back. Igneel learned that you were sealed away by END so he went after your book. When he gets there he crashes through the library and grabs your book but when he does END appears and they battle. END starts to overpower Igneel so he just grabs the book and flies away."

"So the overgrown Lizard made up the lie of finding me in the forest?" She nods "Now go your world needs you." I nod and ask, "How do I get back though?" She smiles "Leave that to me." **"This is not your time for reset your life and go back from once you came." **I vanish from the void and reappear back in front of Mard Geer.

**~~Third Person~~**

Mard feels a spike of magic only to see Natsu reappearing in front of him he backs up in shock and stutters "How are you still alive? No human should be able to live through that."

Natsu laughs, "Your right no human should but it shows I'm not human."

**~~Up with Igneel/Acnologia still Third Person~~**

Both Acnologia and Igneel freeze in the middle of their fight from the familiarity of the magic spike Igneel is the first to speak "He has remembered his past his destiny is upon him." Acnologia nods his giant head "We shall pause till after for this will be much more entertaining."

**~~With Natsu/Mard Geer Third Person~~**

Natsu backs up from Mard Geer to find a boulder to sit on and say, "How has it been Mard Geer? Been 300 years or more since I was sealed away by END. How about I release that old seal on him and I can settle the score."

Mard Geer looks at him confused "I only just met you and what do you sealed away by END. You want free him not to long ago you wanted to take the book and destroy it."

Natsu shrugs "Guess END wiped your memories of me, pity and here I was hoping to be greeted with open and loving arms, yes I want to release END by not for the same reason he tried to kill me 300 years ago and well here I'm now to get him back for it but nope he needed to take a nap and not wake up." Mard Geer is lost trying to understand what Natsu is saying so while he is talking he uses his curse and sends thorns at him. Natsu vanishes before they can hit him and reappears behind Mard Geer with an arm around his neck. "Someone has been a bad boy and he needs to be punished." He throws Mard Geer to the ground **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" **Slamming his face further into the earth. He walks over to the table that the book is left on and just stares at it _"Which one of us is destined to kill Zeref lets see in one final battle?"_

He picks up the book and lights it a flame to which the fire changes into that of the shape of a human.

Chapter End What do you all think I'll try to keep up with both stories but it will be a bit slow sorry but life and school come first well till next time

-Bronze


	2. It's Time to get ready

Hello and Welcome back to chapter 2 I have decided to put my first story on Hiatus and finish this one first. Reason for this is because I only see this story getting about 5000 words while my other story can continue to about 14000+ anyway lets start the chapter.

Thoughts = _"hey"_

Spells = **"Meteor"**

Talking = "Hey"

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail all rights and Characters go to respective owners

* * *

><p>When the fire forms into the person it sees Natsu and shots a fireball at him. Natsu stands still and waits for the impact but it explodes before it hits him. Natsu jumps out of the smoke and sits on a rock again shaking his head "I feel so hated by my own people first Mard and now you END." Creating fake tears to go along with it "You all hate me." END just grits his teeth and throws another fireball at Natsu, Natsu jumps out of the way and says, "It's not nice to try and kill someone who is having an emotional breakdown END."<p>

END just snarls at Natsu "My job isn't to be nice it's to kill Zeref and you won't be the one to get in my way." Storing up power inside of him END extends out his hand and makes an open palm "I failed to kill you 300 years ago but that was then today I won't fail you will die." **"Fire Form: Demon's Axe" **A giant axe made of black fire comes out of his hand he moves his arm behind his back and aims at Natsu he then throws the axe at him sideways making it curve back towards Natsu. Natsu sees it come flying at his head so he ducks down but it curves back almost as if it has a mind of its own and goes for his legs. He notices this so he uses **"Demon Flame: Shield" **He creates a black flame shield where the axe is about to hit causing it to stop embedded in it. Natsu jumps down and says "END this is a pointless fight right now…you are still weak from being asleep so me beating you here would be pointless. So about a deal my comrades and I walk away from here and you guys do the same plus not activate face. You did that to free your seal and well your seal is free so stop. Deal?"

END stares at Natsu and nods knowing that he is right as much as he doesn't want to admit it "Fine…we'll continue this another time but understand this the war of Zeref's Demons to kill him won't end till he is dead."

Natsu nods and turns back to pick up his fallen comrades while END went in about the same direction to pick up his guild members. As for the dragons Igneel went with Natsu while Acnologia followed behind END.

* * *

><p>Back at Fairy Tail Guild Natsu is being everyone up to the infirmary after he does he walks up to Makarov. Makarov sees Natsu is mostly uninjured and decides to ask, "What happened over there and why is there a giant Dragon just sitting outside?"<p>

Natsu slightly laughs, "The Dragon to start off is my foster father Igneel, as for what happened I'll answer later because I hate having to repeat myself." Makarov nods but notices that Natsu isn't freaking out and is calm about the war that just happened. _"Whatever happened out there has done something to this brat."_

Natsu walks up to his father and looks up at the dragon's face and does **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" **connecting with the dragon's nose and pushing him back. Natsu takes a deep breath and smiles "I feel better now."

The dragon snarls, "Even as a demon you are still annoy as hell. I'm guessing you want to know the truth about what happened and how I really got you right?" Natsu shakes his head "Nope some lady while in Mard's curse told me everything I needed to know about my past, she didn't tell me though was why you locked those memories."

Igneel sighs "You couldn't move past your memories so I locked them off but ended up locking up your whole brain so I had to reteach you everything as if you were some idiot which wasn't far off from when I found you." Takes Natsu a second but he understands the hidden meaning in the Dragon's words so he shots at him and uses **"Secret Demon Flame Art: OverHeat Kick" **causing Natsu to be covered in Black Flames and at the last second before hitting Igneel turning on his side trying to kick him in the side of the face but Igneel uses his foot and slams Natsu into the ground with the comment "You haven't changed in 300 years that you were locked away either." Natsu pushes Igneel's foot off of him and jumps out his reach "I feel abused by my own father calling me an idiot then slamming me into the ground."

A tick mark could be seen grounding on Igneel's head when he says, "You got slammed into the ground out of self defense you could have hurt me with that attack even when you are almost dead from just waking up."

Natsu decides to not mess with the pissed off dragon and drops the conversation. They have a normal father and son conversation with even now and then Natsu getting slammed into the ground for annoying Igneel too much. With everyone being asleep or being too injured to move Natsu heads back to his house to sleep and Igneel finds a mountain to make a cave in.

**-A week later-**

Everyone who has been injured during the battle with Tartarus is just starting to wake up from being unconscious or being told to sleep if they were still awake. They all they walk downstairs and meet up with the rest of the guild but one questions still lingers in their mind _"Where is Natsu?"_ After talking with everyone about what happened at Tartarus Erza goes up to Master and asks, "Master do you happen to know where Natsu has gone off to because from what I can see he isn't here also he was the one who brought everyone back here with some teleportation spell."

Master nods, "Natsu to the best of my knowledge is at his house but should be here soon to explain what happened because even if he doesn't want to say it he is hiding something." Erza nods and takes a seat at the bar along with everyone else to wait for the answer from Natsu.

* * *

><p>Not any bit more then a hour later Natsu along with Igneel show up at the guild and Natsu pushes open the doors only to be greeted by the staring eyes of everyone. Natsu sighs and takes a seat on a table "I'm guessing you guys want to know what happened back in Tartarus." He gets a collective nod from everyone; he takes a deep breath and says, "This is going to be a long story and to finish I will need no interruptions. Now that you understand lets began…"<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter End a bit of a cliffhanger next chapter will explain Natsu's past as a demon and Igneel's story of getting Natsu for that girl that Natsu met didn't say everything<p> 


	3. Answers

Hello everyone and Welcome back to The Demon of the Forgotten. Before I start the story I would like to thank Treeofsakuras, Yukihina Walker, Draca Saber for following this story and Yukihina Walker and Yukina Fuichiro for favorting the story now let the story began roll the disclaimer.

Thoughts = _"hey"_

Spells = **"Meteor"**

Talking = "Hey"

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail all rights and Characters go to respective owners

* * *

><p>"Let's began at well the beginning I'm a demon of Zeref foster son of Igneel. I was raised with all the other demons Zeref has created but was close to who they call END I would call him Etherious Non-Death but we are unsure of what he really stands for, END and I grew up both being the strongest and being the ones destined to kill Zeref but one day END didn't like how I was getting ahead of him in power and being closer so one day he betrayed everything we have worked for and tried to kill me but because of my curse I didn't die and he had to seal me off in my book. He wiped the memories of me from the demons of Zeref making it as if I was never created. After being sealed in my book the big overgrown lizard over here fought END and took my book."<p>

Natsu gets hit across the room by Igneel; he stands up dusting himself off and continues his story "Neither END nor Igneel won the fight because Igneel ran away with my book while END went to sleep in his book to only get sealed in there. Igneel undid the seal on my book by destroying the book from then on my memories are all fuzzed together because Igneel sealed off my memories as a demon not long after. He trained me in the way of Fire Dragon slaying magic and the rest you know because the story continues on here in Fairy Tail."

Everyone is beyond shocked to hear the person they considered the world's biggest idiot is one of Zeref's most powerful demons. Before they can start their questions Igneel interrupts the silence "Guess you don't know everything about what led up to me getting your book, my turn for story time then I actually didn't know who you were till I was told you were by Zeref. He came to my cave one night and told me it was time for me to repay my debt to him…

**~~Flashback to Zeref going to Igneel~~**

We find Igneel sleeping in his cave when he suddenly his eyes open wide and he picks himself up. Someone walks up to the entrance to the cave saying, "It is time Igneel from all those years ago it's time to repay your debt to me." Igneel sighs, "So what is it you want me to do?"

The person walks over a boulder and sits down removing his hood to show his face, which is Zeref then says, "A demon of mine by the name of Natsu has become sealed in his book by another one of my demons named END. I want you to go get the book and release Natsu for either END or Natsu is the destined one of my demons to finally end my life."

Igneel asks Zeref confused, "So all you want me to do is go get Natsu's book and undo the seal?"

Zeref nods and starts to lightly cry, "What you do after that is all your choice he just needs to be freed…I no longer want to live this life of killing people…I just want it to end."

Igneel grunts, "I will do it but only because I need to repay you for what you did." Zeref stands up and starts his walk out but stops at the exit without turning to look back he says, "I thank you for this Igneel I wish you the best of luck with him." With that said he walks out of the cave and forever out of sight.

**~~Flashback End~~**

…the rest is as Natsu said I fought END and locked up Natsu's memories because he couldn't move past them and if you can't move past the past you are destined to repeat it."

The guild has once against fell silent except for one spirit by the name of Mavis who decides to make her presence known "So Natsu I can see time has done you well."

Natsu smirks at Mavis and replies, "Well well if it isn't Mavis the founder of Fairy Tail I see even at the age…" Before he can say anything Mavis magically appears next to him and sends him flying through a wall with a giant tick mark on her head she growls when he is in sight again "You. Never. Say. A. Women's. Age. Understood?"

A jolt of fear shots through his spine but is gone as quickly as it came "Fine but still doesn't change the fact that all that time has done almost nothing to the childish body you had back then versus now."

Mavis takes a deep breath and appears next to Natsu then says, "If you have gotten your memories back then that means you left something out about your past or is still locked away."

Natsu tilts his head confused at Mavis and says confused "No as far as I know everything that was locked away has been given back and I have said everything that there is to my past. Why is there something that you remember about me that I can't?"

Mavis sighs grumpy and says annoyed, "Yes there is and I should throw to the far corner of Magnolia for forgetting what it is. If you are lying to me I will find out and you will regret it." She then vanishes and reappears next Makarov with crossed arms and an annoyed face. Natsu sees this and frowns slightly _"I'm sorry Mavis but this needs to be done…if I can live through this fight with END I will make this all up to you but only Fate knows if that will happen."_

* * *

><p>Natsu was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Igneel come up behind him and call to him trying to get his attention but gets nothing so Igneel flicks Natsu's head. Natsu starts rubbing his head looks up at the Dragon confused and asks, "What do you want you overgrown lizard?"<p>

A tick mark appears on Igneel's head and puts all his effort into not killing Natsu; he takes a deep breath and whispers so only Natsu can hear, "We both know she will find out you lied and when she does we can kiss our lives goodbye. That old Lady even with only being human being pissed off can destroy this whole world." As if a cold breeze passes by Natsu and Igneel look up and see the so called Old Lady who can destroy the world with her eyes covered by her bangs and a magically aura that is almost freezing the air around her. With a demonic voice she says **"Igneel…in what world do I seem like an "Old Lady"?"**

Igneel starts shaking and Natsu takes this chance to try slowly slip away from the wrath of Mavis but gets seen** "Don't you think your free from punishment Natsu. You lied to me and expect to get off free, not happening."**

Both Natsu and Igneel are shaking and get on their kneels/  
>"paws" with bend heads to beg for their lives "Mavis please have mercy on our souls we spoke out of turn you are still a young girl not at all the 400 years…" With that said they sealed their fate and Mavis uses <strong>"Fairy Glitter" <strong>leaving them both twitching in a now giant crater.

* * *

><p>Chapter End Sorry for it being a bit late but life has come up and it has come first hope to have chapter 4 Tuesday so you can look forward to that can now see you all next time<p> 


	4. It has begun

Welcome back to chapter 4 just a few things before I start the chapter. I would like to thank Grank, Eisren, jizang and Killila23400 for following the story and Eisren and jizang for favorting it.

**Gratsulover117: **What they left out will be seen sometime by the end of the story; would be no fun if I said it now :P. END didn't seal the memories of Natsu from Zeref he sealed the memories from Zeref's demons.

Now with that out of the way on with the story roll the disclaimer

Thoughts = _"hey"_

Spells = **"Meteor"**

Talking = "Hey"

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail all rights and Characters go to respective owners

* * *

><p>Natsu and Igneel after a few minutes made their way out of the crater put their heads down and said, "Sorry Mavis."<p>

Mavis floats away with a grumpy face and muttering something about an idiot dragon and her relationship. Natsu and Igneel look up to find Mavis not there so they stand themselves up.

* * *

><p><strong>~Off somewhere in Fiore with END and Zeref's demons plus Acnologia~<strong>

END is staring down the demons in front of him because for the past week they have been wondering what is the relation between Natsu and END was except for Acnologia because he knew who Natsu was.

END sighs, "Natsu is a demon of Zeref just the same as us. The reason you all don't remember him is because before I was sealed away I sealed Natsu away in his book. I then locked up the memories of Natsu so you wouldn't remember him for him along with me were destined to kill Zeref. I sealed him away though because he was always ahead of me when it came to killing Zeref so I was jealous and wanted to be the one to kill him. I snuck up on Natsu and almost killed him but because of his goddamn curse he lived. Igneel years later came and took his book but I didn't give it up easily and there was my flaw because of the fight I went to sleep in my book only to get sealed in it. Now is where the story starts again except this time the answer won't be the same…" The Tartarus guild members are all shocked to hear that there was a demon that none of them have heard about. Mard Geer is the first to speak his question, "What is so annoying about his curse? What is it?"

END replies, "Natsu's curse is summoning of King of Hell Apollyon. So no matter you all do don't engage in a fight with him. I believe after all these years of being asleep I know how to beat it."

* * *

><p><strong>~~Back at Fairy Tail~~<strong>

We find Natsu standing in front of everyone "…Now that all your questions are answered lets get something straight none of you are to attack END; I released him to get revenge plus it is my own fight to take down END. He started this war I'm just finishing it. END will send me a signal when he is ready for round 2 and we all be ready to meet him and his guild." Natsu then turns back and starts his walk back to his house and everyone just stares at where he walked off to till he was out of sight. They then start to have a normal guild day of brawls and drinking.

* * *

><p><strong>~~3 weeks later~~<strong>

Since Natsu had walked out of the guild 3 weeks ago he hasn't come back till today. Natsu walks up to the stage and announces "It is time END is ready Mavis will teleport us all to where he said to come. If everyone is ready we will leave now."

He gets a collective nod and Mavis creates a giant magic circle under everyone then there is a blinding light they reappear in the middle of an open field with craters everywhere as if a war had been fought there. The Fairy Tail guild opens their eyes to find themselves here and the Tartarus guild looking at them. Natsu and END walk up to each other and smirk, END is the first to speak up, "What you think of this place the place it all started will be the place it ends."

Natsu has a dark chuckle, "Feels good to be back but lets just start this fight. We both know what happens when the other loses…Death." END nods then they turn back and walk away from each other; so the guild mates can't interfere Natsu creates a magical wall around himself and END. When they face each other again they both have a dark glare on their faces ready to finish this eternal battle. END charges at Natsu and uses **"Fire Form: Body" **turning his body into black flames **"Flame Arm: Axe" **changing END's arm turns into an axe and swings it down at Natsu neck. Natsu just looks up at END's axe and at the last second jumps away then says, **"May the fire of the Dragon give their way for the Hell of the Demon." **A black aura starts getting pulled towards Natsu **"I call thou's name may He come to this world." **The black aura turns into pure darkness and get absorbed into Natsu **"I call on your power Apollyon." **Natsu closes himself in an orb of Darkness END knowing the chant jumps to the opposite side of the plain then gets ready for hell. Natsu breaks out of the orb he looks the same expect that he is wearing black armor with silver spikes on the arms a flowing red cape golden trimming and an unusual plain silver sword with a golden dragon head hilt. He looks over at END and smiles "So Demon boy has called on me to fight you END how long has it been END 300 years how I want to get you back for trapping me in that book with this Demon."

Natsu pulls out the sword and the moment he touches the sword it turns black with a black aura coming off of it. He slashes the sword from where he is standing and says, **"Seven Branched Sword Darkness Slash" **sending a wave of darkness at END he reacts by using **"Fire Form: Sphere Shield" **the wave hits the shield and pushes it back but the shield is strong enough to stop the attack making it disappear. END narrows his eyes at Natsu and says; " Now it truly has begun."

* * *

><p>Chapter End start it is a bit short but this was all I could get done with the free time I had also a bit short didn't want to end the story now so going to finish the fight in the next chapter. Till next time<p>

-Bronze


	5. END vs Natsu

Hey sorry for the late update life has been very busy lately right now going through a break up after 5 years so have to work with that plus work is calling for more hours so yay. :( Well anyway thanks to people who have followed and favorited the story since my last chapter right now tight on time so can't include you this time, but next time I'll be sure to add you in the next chapter.

Guest: Thank you for telling me of my mistakes I'll try to fix them in this chapter. I somewhat knew of the mistakes but had no way to fix them.

Natsu holds his sword out towards END and shouts, **"My life seal your Fate…May they take your soul and shoot you down…" **A black orb starts to get created out of his sword with hands coming out of the orb. END begins to chant his own spells, **"This demon has required a shield… for his life has changed with no defense…" **They chant their final lines together. Natsu saying **"…Demons of Hell hear this command… Seven Branched Sword: Secret Art: Demon's Raging Sphere." **Shooting the now giant ball of darkness with demons coming out **at **END. During this END is saying, **"…Hear this wish make these flames those of the demon… Hidden Flame Form: Demon Fire: 50 Layer Wall." **This creates a giant wall for which the Sphere of demons hit causing a giant explosion of dust blinding Natsu. END uses Natsu's blindness to sneak into the shadows and appears behind Natsu. END says **"Seal Create: Closed Mind"** END's hand shines white and reaches for Natsu. Natsu noticing the magically power behind him steps to the side and kicks the arm away. Natsu jumps far then slams his hands into the ground clearing the dust. In Natsu thoughts _"What magic is that?" _Another voice inside Natsu's head responds _"Probably some seal magic might be trying to close the link between us." "Guess I better not let it hit us then here I'm just trying to have fun but he wants to ruin it. " _Natsu reacts fast enough after getting out of his mindscape to jump out of the way of END and tries to shoot a mini-fireball at END's feet causing END to jump in the opposite direction.

Natsu lands on the ground but END is still in the air he extends his sword out to face END gathering a ball of fire **"Seven Branched Sword: Meteor" **Firing the now giant fireball at END and since END is still in the air he barely dodges it only to get Natsu to jump up and punches him in the face making him plummet to the ground. Natsu lands on the ground just as END is back up standing and studying Natsu for an opening.

END uses **"Demon Legs: Shadow Movement" **END vanishes into his shadow and all Natsu sees is a black blob moving on the ground. The dark blob vanishes when it goes behind Natsu only for it to recreate itself into END and punch Natsu from behind pushing him back and leaving a seal. Almost instantly the seal expands and quickly closes the connection between Natsu and Apollyon when the connection closes everything Apollyon had brought with him was gone except the sword.

END takes the moment of Natsu's shock and chants, **"May you go back from where you came…back to the place with no return." "Hell's Judgment Flame: Imprisonment"** Natsu get surrounded by a pitch-black flame only to just as quickly for it close around him. After a few moments the flame vanishes but something that would some people Natsu just has a few bruises.

Natsu picks up the sword that had been unhurt by the fire only to just stare at it's blade. END jumps at Natsu with a flaming arm only for Natsu to block it with the sword. They push back at one another Natsu gets the upper hand by kicking out END's legs making him lose balance and gets cut across his chest. END jumps back and lights his arm aflame and closes up the wound using the fire. END comments, "Seems you know how to use his sword."

Natsu laughs "Yea after all the years of working with him I learned how to use it. I learned a few tricks with it to and you will be the my test dummy for said tricks." Holding the blade in front of his face with the blade facing the air, he closes his eyes and chants, **"I ask for this final wish…may the gods take my power…I give this power to complete this wish." "Complete Judgment: Sacrifice: Magic" **A glowing light could be seen coming from Natsu and going into his sword. END can be seen staring on in shock "You have given away your magic just to end this. That if done incorrectly will kill you, I won't accept it we need a winner." **"Hell I call for your power…this demon has lost his path…give me the command to stop this battle." "Hell's final command: Judgment: Absolute Destruction" **Natsu moves all the glowing light into his sword while END creates a sword from complete darkness and black fire. They launch at each other exchanging sword blow for sword blow and a few sweeps of the legs to try and get an advantage.

Natsu puts all his power into one last swing but END blocks causing a giant explosion with both of them at the epicenter. Natsu smiles at END both of them slowly fading away and says, "In this eternal war there has been no victor but either way it was fun sorry it had to end so soon." Both Apolloyon and Natsu reach out their hand to END to help him up for they might not be connected but they believe the same thing. END just shakes head, "You right this war is over but it is not a tie you have won, you have someone to go back to I never had anything to began with. You were the better demon and destined to kill Zeref because even as a demon you found the way to live a normal Mage's life." Natsu shakes his head at END, "That's where you are wrong END I'm not a mage and I didn't live a human life. That girl we met that day gave me this life or right now I would be on your side not hers." With that they both get surrounded in light and the barrier around them vanishes.

When the light clears we see one lone man in a giant crater and a small girl with golden blond hair float down to him and rub his hair saying, "It's over you have won." Even with little to no energy the man shakes his head and says, "It's not over…" looks up at the members of Fairy Tail "…They will be the ones to end it not me." With that the man falls unconscious and the blond girl smiles and kisses his forehead. Fairy Tail looks at the two and smiles they might not understand what is between the two of them but they are happy that Natsu has finished this mess.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-1 week later_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Natsu has finally felt better enough to move and the first thing he does is go to Master Makarov's office and tells him, "I can no longer use magic." He then explains the spell he used to finish END sacrificing his magic container. Makarov was beyond shocked the last him he had heard of the spell Natsu had used was only in legend now here it was being used by the same Idiot who could barely speak as of a few weeks ago.

Natsu goes outside after explaining everything to the guild only to get tackled to the ground by Mavis. Mavis looks him in the eyes and after a few moments Natsu leans up and kisses her.

Chapter End Hope you all liked it sorry it is so late just so much has happen but there will be 2 more chapters to this probably so look forward to that in the following time. Till next time

-Bronze


	6. Ready Fairy Tail? The time has come

Mavis kisses Natsu back then after a few moments they pull away from one another. Mavis looks into Natsu's eyes and smiles, "So this whole time you remembered what happened but you hid it from me?" Natsu slightly laughs, "Well I needed to make sure E.N.D. was defeated before I could continue the life I left. Even so the cost of defeating him I lost my magic power so I will leave the mission of Zeref to Fairy Tail." Mavis rolls off of Natsu letting him stand up and walk over to an open lake surrounded by trees. They sit down together under the shade of a tree and look back at the past before this mess and the two of them meeting.

~-~-~-~-Flashback~-~-~-~-

We find Natsu sitting on the branch of a tree with a book and pen in hand lost in thought. _"How do I continue this…_

_Life and Light_

_I sit here and wait in darkness_

_For there is no light in this world_

_We are trapped with no escape_

_Forever in darkness_

_Is there a reason for Life in this desolated world_

_Is there a reason to continue to look for a light that will never come_

_Now what do I write after this…can't think of anything." _Unknown to Natsu a girl with golden blond hair and bright green eyes walks under him, only to float up and poke his nose. This causes Natsu to quickly break away from his thoughts and fall backwards out of the tree. The unnamed girl puts her hand over her mouth to stiffen the laugh that is close to coming. Natsu blinks a few times and sits up then looks up the girl that is now sitting where he was.

"Do you have a reason for poking me?" Natsu shouts, She shakes her head no and jumps down in front of him seeing the poem he was writing not far from where he fell. She reaches over and picks it up then reads what he had been writing. He sees she has his book and tries to grab it from her only for her to continue to float out of reach. She creates a pen from magic and writes down a few more lines then tosses it to Natsu. She smiles and says, "How is that for an ending?" Natsu looks down at what she wrote for his incomplete poem now reads

Life and Light

I sit here and wait in darkness

For there is no light in this world

We are trapped with no escape

Forever in darkness

Is there a reason for Life in this desolated world

Is there a reason to continue to look for a light that will never come

Stop looking so hard for that light that wants to stay hidden

Just see the light that has been staring you in the face

Natsu looks back up at the girl and says, "Thank you been having a hard time writing an ending to this." Reaches his hand up to her then says, "I haven't introduced myself name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." She reaches out and shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you Natsu name is Mavis, Mavis Vermillion." Natsu scooted back so his back was against the tree and Mavis went over and sat next to him talking the day away. By the time the day was over both Natsu and Mavis were asleep under the tree and in Natsu's dream we see Natsu trapped in a black world; only to get lit up by one single girl that one girl being the one he met today.

~-~-~-~-Flashback End~-~-~-~-

Natsu exits his flashback to find Mavis' head down on his lap asleep. Natsu smiles and runs his hand through her hair, " Even after all these years there has been no one who has filled my world of darkness with light more then you." Natsu looks out at the lake and sees the reflection of the moon on the lake. "I left this world not expecting to return now only to be here with the same person that made this world possible." With that said Natsu closes his eyes and falls asleep with his back against the tree. Unknown to both Natsu and Mavis a man with pitch-black hair and wearing a black cloak with golden trim has been watching them. The man frowns and turns around then says, "It seems you have given you destiny to the rest of the world. May they accept this burden and continue what you couldn't." With that said the man bursts into a black dust and vanishes from sight.

~-~-~-~-A few weeks later~-~-~-~-

After the past few weeks Fairy Tail have been getting ready for their fight against Zeref. As of right now though the man they have been training to fight appears right in the middle of the guildhall. Everyone gets into battle stance but he waves his hands, "This is not the time for this fight in 2 more weeks time meet at the place that END and Natsu have fought. Lets have both mine and END's fates end in the same place." With that he vanished and through Natsu's mind he says a few final words, "Might want to fully wake up your girlfriend for this fight she is going to be needed." Natsu sighs he expected he would need to do that but he didn't want to for he didn't want to lose her right when they got reunited. He looks around at everyone and smiles_ "The time has come Fairy Tail for this will be the final mission you all do as Fairy Tail. Let's all just you can live through it."_ Natsu stands up and walks down through the passageway to Lumen Histoire ready to release the final person needed for this fight.

Looks as if we are done here for the next chapter will probably be the final one. Maybe an epilogue after no idea though anyway see you all next time.

-Bronze


End file.
